


In Another Place

by Cathrinerose



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathrinerose/pseuds/Cathrinerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori and Dwalin talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Shot in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634290) by [Silver_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_pup/pseuds/Silver_pup). 



> Inspired by all the wonderful Nori centric stories around here especially Dirty Deeds (Done Dirt Cheap) by green kangaroo.

Dwalin had been avoiding him. Nori knew it, but he was going to have it out before they were any farther along the road. He managed to corner the tough in the pantry after the burglar fainted.

“Thorin thinks you deserve a second chance.” Nori said.

If Dwalin was surprised he didn’t show it. “But you don’t?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to. Come on, make your threats, I’ll listen and we can join the others.”

“I’m not going to make any threats. If any of us gets hurt, I’ll take it out of your hide.”

Dwalin raised his eyebrows.

“That’s not a threat. That’s a promise.”

Dwalin twitched his fingers. “Why did you let me into the throne room?”

“Because Throin is going to need every body he can get. Because I can stop an assassin or a spy or an embezzler, but we’re going to need someone who can save that damn fool out there from stopping an axe or a sword with his own body. Because our king blames himself for every step his people make away from the true path. Pick one.”

“Any of them true, crow leader?” Nori’s own raised brows were answer enough.

“I’ve no doubt that you will keep your word. You have always been loyal. To the point of foolishness, some might say.”

Dwalin snorted “And that trick you pulled in Forochel?”

“I did what had to be done.”

“Could have done it faster and easier without me. Or Kerin.”

“Thorin thinks no dwarf is a lost cause. It rubs off on you. Especially when you experience it yourself.”

“You?” Dwalin asked, uncharacteristically curious.

“Did you never hear how I got hired?” Nori smiled nostalgically. “I picked his pocket.” He shrugged. “It was winter, Dori was sick, Ori was young and I couldn’t find work. I ran into this old thief, Fergin, you remember him? He was in the cells, That Day. I was on guard duty; first week as a watchman, and a bloody fool. He remembered me letting him out. Took me on as an apprentice, and bolted into the crowds when Thorin found me with my hand in his purse.”

“I thought about asking Thror for a job in the guard when we reached the Ered Luin. Me and Balin, our folk died on the march. But I got drunk in a pub…”

“Let me guess, a dwarf offered you a job, it went south and you were the scapegoat?”

“Aye, then well, there was no chance of a job in the guard. Only one other way for a bloke with no trade like me.” Dwalin paused for a moment. “Who knows? If things had been different, I’d the one threatening you into good behaviour.”


End file.
